Hutch The Last Warrior
by beastlyhutch
Summary: Hutch The Last Warrior features Hutch from the movie Alpha and Omega and Hutch gets this special super powered armor which he had to battle for against the worlds top alpha wolfs, once Hutch gets the armor he must save his pack from mass death and destruction. ( warning there is a lot of killing and violence and blood shedding in this story so read at your own risk.)


Hutch the last warrior

By Jacob Quesenberry

**Author note**: lately I have been writing a lot of stories having to do with Humphrey so I decided to write a story that has to do with a forgotten character in the movie which is Hutch.

**Introduction**: A long time ago in Jasper Park Canada there was a ragging war between wolfs, all were fighting to become top warrior, the one wolf who became top warrior would receive armor that only the wolf that owned it would be the only one that can use and literally lift it. To get the armor a wolf had to defeat the guardian of the armor. The guardian wolf would only battle the wolf was was worthy of the last wolf standing alive in the battle.

In the beginning of the war about 50 top alpha wolfs from around the world battled for the armor. One in the battle was a wolf who had grey fur mixed with black fur, this particular wolf had a black strip going from his tail to his nose, and his name is Hut. When the war began the guardian started to look for a wolf that stood out from the rest, then he noticed a wolf had already killed 12 wolfs in under five minutes, the guardian kept watching this wolf and then ten minutes later the wolf had killed 20 wolfs and only had some minor injuries. The guardian kept watching the kill one after another after another after another wolf not stopping for anything. But then five wolf surrounded him and were getting ready to attack him, just as the guardian wolf thought the wolf was going to die the wolf killed all five of the wolfs. The guardian wolf then decided that was the wolf to fight. So the guardian wolf went down to the battle field and yelled, "Stop fighting I have decided which wolf I want to battle". The guardian wolf walked up that Hut and said "I have chosen you to battle". All the wolfs went over to the sides of the valley to get out of the way of the battle that was about to happen.

**Guardian wolf****: **here are the rules, we fight to near death but do not kill one another, so basically fight till one of us can't get up. "Are you ready"?

**Hut****:** I was born ready.

**Narrator pov****:** The two wolfs began circling each other the guardian wolf made the first attack but lucky Hut dodged it but then the guardian wolf then threw another attack at Hut but this time Hut wasn't so lucky and could dodge his attack. Hut ended up getting three claw marks down his side.

**Hut****:** is that the best you can do?

**Guardian wolf****:** Oh you are going to get it now.

**Hut:** Bring it

**Narrator pov****:** The guardian wolf then charged at Hut and all Hut did was stand there motionless like a statue. When the guardian wolf was really close Hut sprang into action and front flipped to the guardians side and then grabbed then underneath the guardian's stomach and slammed the guardians back into the ground latterly, Hut slammed the guardian so hard that it made a wolf shaped crater into the ground, when the dust cleared it was now clear that Hut had won because the guardian wolf could no longer get up.

**Guardian wolf pov****: **Hut you have defeated me so you have earned the armor, the armor has powers including, strength, power, healing and endurance and of course protection. You will be able to command the armor to cast a spell or basically do anything you want, just give it a command.

**Narrator pov****:**so Hut walked up to the cave where the armor was stored away. When Hut got close to the armor the armor started glowing and the armor started glowing and then attached itself to Hut's body. Hut then walked out to the valley and as he walked by the wolf they all bowed down to him. He wanted to talk to the guardian wolf but he died do to Sevier head injury. Hut now had control of a whole alpha pack. Hut and his alpha pack had to now prepare for another battle. This battle will be known as the Jasper battle. Hut was way out numbered when he went into this battle, it was 100 wolfs against 50. The Jasper battle lasted two days straight, at the end of the second day all Huts alphas pack were dead and there was still 20 wolfs left. Hut was not going to back down from this fight, they have worked too hard to give up now so Hut took on all 20 of the wolfs. After the battle was over Hut had won the territory and they battle. Hut then used the armors powers and brought back his alpha pack back to life and then brought the enemy pack back to life and turned them into part of his pack. Hut now had an alpha pack of 150 wolfs. Hut and his pack could now live in Jasper park without any threat of attack or anything so Hut decided to store away his armor because there was no need it anymore. Two years later Hut died from old age and when Hut died so did his alpha pack because Hut and his powers where the only thing keeping them alive.

**(Five years later)**

Five years later a wolf and his mate and there pack of 10 wolfs were looking for a place to settle down and make an official pack. They have been looking for days upon days, until they came across Jasper Park.

Winston: I like this place, I think this will be a great place to start an official pack, well I'm off to explore our newly found territory.

**(Narrator pov)**

So Winston walked around Jasper Park but when he wasn't paying attention where he was walking he accidently fell into a stomach deep whole that was mysteriously shaped like a wolf. Winston didn't think much of it at the time but then things start adding up very slowly because when Winston came across a rock with some writing engrave in it said, "Here lies Hut the legendary wolf of Jasper, may his great battle for Jasper never be forgotten, may he rest in peace". Then Winston noticed a nearby den that said, "this is Hut's den go away before I kill you". So Winston went into Hut den and found some armor hanging on the den's walls. When Winston tried to lift the armor it would budget but then all the sudden it started to project a video and it told showed the story of Hut, the armor and the Battle of Jasper. The armor also show Winston that there was a long lost decedent of Hut that lied frozen in a block of ice not too far from here. He is the last warrior alive and his name is Hutch. It didn't take Winston long to find Hutch because Winston had passed a river on his way her and spotted something but didn't really pay attention to it. so Winston when back to the river where he saw it and he couldn't quite tell what it was from a distance but when he got closer he saw that it was a wolf so Winston tied a vine to the ice block and drug it back to Hut's den and then waited for it to unthaw. When the ice block unthawed the armor started glowing and so did Hutch and then the armor attach itself to Hutch, but something was wrong Hutch wasn't getting up but after about three minutes Hutch finally got up.

**Winston**: hello Hutch my name is Winston.

**Hutch:** hello Winston and thanks for saving me, well I better go and find myself somewhere to stay.

**Winston**: wait Hutch, do you want to come back to my pack there are plenty of dens and food,

**Hutch**: sure Winston I would love to and thank you.

**(One year later) **

**(Narrator pov)**

Hutch was now in elite alpha school and was destine to become an alpha elite which was technically higher ranked than the leader of the pack. The training went longer than normal alpha or advanced alpha training, the elite training usually took four months depending on the student. Four months later Hutch was now an alpha elite. After Hutch graduated from elite alpha school, Winston made him the packs beta which was kind of an insult to Hutch because he was so highly ranked but hutch didn't mind because he wasn't read to become a leader yet. Hutch was the most respected wolf in jasper because of his armor, all the wolfs would bow down to him even Winston would bow down to Hutch. Well one night will Hutch was sleeping he was having a really crazy dream, his dream was that a group of enemy wolf had mad an alliance with some hunters and were on their way to jasper park right know. During hutch's dream he kept seeing numbers but had no idea what they were for at the time. Hutch soon discovered that the number were to be put into his armor and unlock Hut's alpha pack of 150. Hutch's dream showed him that the wolf and hunter would be here in a matter of five days. The next morning Hutch went into Winston's den and told him about his dream. When Hutch told Winston about his dream he could not believe what he had just heard.

**Winston**: well that is an interesting dream for sure but they scary part is that it will most likely happen too.

**Hutch**: sir I have a suggestion on what we should do but you probly won't like it.

**Winston**: I'm all ears

**Hutch**: well sir I suggest that you take the pack somewhere far from here and I will stay here and protect or territory.

**Winston**: no Hutch I will not allow you to fight this alone.

**Hutch**: you don't have a choice sir, I am the only one how can take down then, if you say then you and the pack will die and everything I will be fighting for would be pointless.

**Winston**: you do have a point but how will we know when to come back?

**Hutch**: well sir if I don't come and get you then I would be dead and failed you, give me three weeks max and if I'm not there to get you then don't go back to Jasper and stay were you are.

**Winston**: ok Hutch that sounds good to me, we will leave tonight, I will call a pack meeting and tell them what is going on. I called the pack to a meeting, alright listen up everyone I have called you to this meeting because we need to leave Jasper, there is a large group of wolfs and hunter coming to take over Jasper. They are on their way as I speak and are approximately three days away. We will be leaving tonight and will be going to a safe territory, will we are gone Hutch will be staying behind to fight for Jasper.

**Random wolf**: why don't we stay and help hutch fight?

**Winston**: because we will all die if we stay and fight.

(**Narrator pov**)

That night Hutch and Winston helped get the pack onto the train and right before Winston jumped on the train he wished Hutch good luck and then jumped on the train and disappeared into the darkness. That night Hutch told the armor to summon a bomb maker and then he told the bomb maker that he needed a bomb that would destroy everything within a five mile radius and they armor can attach to my armor.

**Bomb maker**: yes sir

(**Three days later**)

(**Narrator pov**)

Hutch had to prepare for the war because he could sense that they were close so Hutch uses the code from his dream and put it into his armor and it unlocked Hut's alpha pack of 150. Hutch and his pack waited for the wolfs and hunters to arrive. When the wolf and hunters finally arrived they were well armed with sniper rifles and assault rifles. They enemy wolfs were the first line of attack followed the hunter, followed by the snipers. Hutch realized that he was out number and that his wolf wouldn't last long with the hunters shooting them so Hutch gave his wolfs heavy duty armor that was bullet proof, they armor went from the wolfs tail to the legs and to the mussel. Hutch's pack now had a fighting chance. In the first ten minutes of the battle Hutch's wolf had already killed at least 100 wolf and yet they seem to kept coming not to mention the hunter had to kill all the hunters. Hutch's pack kept kill on wolf after another after another. Hutches pack had now killed at least another 100 wolf, then Hutch's pack started killing the hunters and that's when all hell broke loose because the hunter were getting mad and brought in a heavy artillery helicopter equipped with machine guns. Hutch knew he was the only one who could take down the helicopter so he climbed a really tall tree and waited for the helicopter to pass by and then he jumped on the helicopter and killed the two hunter manning the machine gun and then Hutch then killed the pilot of the helicopter, but then the helicopter starter spinning in circle will falling to the ground with disabled Hutch from escaping it so he was stuck in the helicopter and could only wait for the impact. When the helicopter finally stuck the ground it busted into flames and rolled down the valley with Hutch still in it. The helicopter kill 50 enemy wolf and 50 hunter as it rolled down the valley. When the helicopter finally came to a stop some of the wolfs from Hutch's pack were going to try to help but couldn't because of the flames, they had no choice but to leave Hutch to die. When Hutch woke up he soon realized that he was trapped but bent metal and could get up so he had no choice but to use the bomb. Before hutch used the bomb he used a spell that casted all of Hutch's pack into the armor were they belonged and then hutch reach for the bomb in his armor and he then primed the bomb and right before he let bomb go off he said, "I'm sorry Winston", . Hutch then combined all his energy and they armors power with the bomb and let the bomb go off. They bomb let out a hug boom, due to hutch combining his power with the bomb it destroy everything within a 10 mile radius. They bomb was so loud that Winston heard it. Winston and his pack went against what Hutch had told then and went back to Jasper. When Winston and his pack got to Jasper he was that there was a 10 mile long crater where Hutch let the bomb go off. From that day forward that crater was both Hutch's final resting spot and it also reminded everyone of the hero that saved Jasper. Hutch latter got the rightful name of Hutch the Great and the story of Hutch the great would be passed down generation to generation for many years to come.

The end


End file.
